Dental floss dispensers having a housing, a cap, a dispensing aperture and a blade for severing the floss are known to the art. Toothpaste dispensers, such as the pump type toothpaste dispensers are also known to the art. Numerous dispensers such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,389 have also been made which combine both the toothpaste dispenser and the floss dispenser eliminating the need to carry both dispensers separately, and saving space.
Prior art discloses a combination of toothbrush and dental floss dispenser, wherein dental floss is stored and dispensed from the handle of a toothbrush such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,187. Prior art also discloses a combination toothpaste dispenser and floss dispenser, wherein the dental floss dispenser is either mounted on the top of the toothpaste dispenser in the cap or inserted in the base of the toothpaste dispenser as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,827,951 and 4,673,106.